Because of being capable of providing a qualified conversion efficiency and significantly reducing the switching loss of half-bridge MOSFET, resonant converters are commonly used in DC/DC converters with low-to-medium wattage. However, through employing two sets of resonant converters with the same parameters to share the power conversion load, the resonant converter structure also can apply to the applications required a relatively-high power conversion, thereby reaching the objects of low switching loss, high conversion efficiency and high output power. However, the component parameters of the two parallel resonant converters may have tolerance problems, which may lead to an imbalance between the resonant currents outputted from the two resonant converters, such as one resonant converter may have a larger output power, compared with the other resonant converter. Specifically, the unbalanced output currents may cause the resonant converters to generate an output power greater than the designed rated power when the DC/DC converter is having a full load; and consequentially, the converters may be damaged.
Therefore, a resonant converter capable of solving the aforementioned problems is needed to be developed.